This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study will use a common acute clinical pain model to identify and characterize psychosocial, physiological and genetic factors that contribute to ethnic group differences in pain perception and analgesia. Aim 1 will determine ethnic group differences in perceptual and physiological responses to acute post-operative pain and to examine how those are related to genetic, pre-operative psychophysical and psychosocial factors. Aim 2 will determine ethnic differences in opioid analgesia and side effects and will examine genetic, pharmacokinetic, pharmacodynamic, and psychosocial factors that explain group differences in analgesic responses. 300 minority and white patients age range 18-who undergo third molar extraction will be included in this study. Preoperative experimental pain responses and psychosocial measures will be assessed and postoperative pain levels along with pharmacokinetic;and pharmacodynamic responses to the opioid fentanyl will be monitored. Group differences in post-operative pain as well as analgesic responses immediately and for several hours post-operatively and up to 3 days post-procedure will also be assessed. The long-term goal of this study is to develop a programmatic line of research designed to elucidate biopsychosocial contributions to ethnic differences in pain and to eventually engage in translational research to reduce health disparities in clinical pain through the development of interventions designed to enhance the quality of life of individuals with pain.